


Cleaning Is Messy

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants a relaxing day off, but ends up cleaning instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Is Messy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Thanks to moonofblindness who gave me this idea and let me run with it.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

The Winchesters were a messy duo. It was understandable as they had never had a place of their own before, but a mess to this degree was ludicrous.

Not only that, but Gabriel was staying with them as well. Gabriel never cleaned, more so because he was lazy then because he didn’t know how. Sam wasn’t bad. His was more too much clutter than anything else. Dean though was like a tornado, picking up things and tossing them haphazardly every which way with no concern for others.

Castiel found Dean’s messes particularly troublesome because he and Dean shared a room. Castiel couldn’t count the number of times he’d tripped, stubbed his toes, and nearly died trying to get from their bed to the door.

It didn’t help that Castiel had enormous wings that did more harm than good. His wings were also spastic. They knocked things over and made him clumsier. Dean liked them though so that was a point in their favor.

Today was Castiel’s day off. He had planned on spending it relaxing on the couch with a good book, but his neat-freak tendencies made him unable to do so with their apartment being a gigantic mess.

He started in the kitchen. The fridge was overflowing with leftovers from meals Castiel couldn’t remember eating, some of which had started growing mold.

There was next to nothing left to eat when the fridge had been decontaminated. Castiel would need to send Sam to the store, as he was the only one trustworthy enough to bring back something healthy.

The dishes were done, the floor swept, and the table cleared of clutter before Castiel moved to the next room. This room was where the group spent a majority of their time and needed a good dusting and vacuuming. The dust caused Castiel to sneeze, which caused his wings to twitch and knock things over. Vacuuming proved difficult as well. His wings dragged on the ground and were sucked up multiple times by the machine. He lost a few feathers this way and it left some raw spots near the bottom.

Cleaning the bathroom left his wings and clothes soaking.

Laundry resulted in static cling and socks and washcloths sticking to him.

By the time Castiel finished the disaster zone that was his and Dean’s room, he was exhausted. His back ached, his head hurt, and his wings were drooping more than usual.

There was no way he’d be relaxed now. He was uncomfortable and his wings needed a good grooming.

Castiel had been shifting uncomfortably on the couch trying to enjoy a show on the History Channel, when Dean walked in.

“What happened to our apartment?” Dean questioned instead of a greeting. He didn’t sound grateful like Castiel assumed he would.

“I cleaned,” Castiel replied through clenched teeth, while his wings twitched irritably.

“I see that.”

“Don’t sound grateful or anything.” The anger rose in Castiel brought on by fatigue and exacerbated by Dean’s indifference. “It isn’t like I spent my day off cleaning a dirty apartment full of messes that I didn’t make.”

“Woah. Hey. Calm down, Cas,” Dean soothed. “You did an amazing job cleaning. I appreciate it, and I’m sure Sam and Gabe will too.”

Dean tugged Castiel to his feet and pulled their bodies close together. Castiel sagged against Dean as his boyfriend ran comforting hands over his back.

“You’re tired,” Dean stated obviously. Castiel nodded his agreement slowly into Dean’s shoulder. “How about we see if I can’t get these wings clean, and then I’ll give you a nice long back rub,” Dean husked into his ear. Castiel shivered in anticipation despite how exhausted his body was.

Castiel nodded again and Dean kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before leading him down the hallway.

It took a long while before Castiel’s wings were groomed to perfection. By the end he was a puddle of content mess in the middle of their bed with Dean’s skilled hands working out the kinks in his back.

It wasn’t the relaxing day off Castiel originally planned, but he ended up relaxed regardless.


End file.
